poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight Clockwork
Sly finally encounter Clockwerk Sly: Great to see you, Clockwerk! Clockwerk: Great to see you too, Sly Cooper. Sly: Give my back the Page you took. Bentley: And we are helping him! Sly: And time Clockwerk, let's face each other. Right now! Clockwerk: Must be very violence to you. I'd hate to be responsible for the death of your father, Sly... Sly: I'm going to face my past! Clockwerk: But what about your faithful subject? Have they? Murrey: Um.. Sly? What's he talking about? Clockwerk: Go on. Tell them who's really for you father's death! Sly: I... I did. All: (Gasp) Sly: I got him... killed for protecting me. Clockwerk: You admit you murders! If it weren't for you, your father would still be alive. Do you deny it? Sly: No! He risk his life to protect me! Clockwerk: You're in trouble again. But this time, you're father isn't here to save you. And now your friends knows why! He gonna fall off Clockwerk: (Whisper) I gonna tell you Something... I'm gonna kill you friends. He know that they will end up like his father Sly: Nooooo!!!! He destroyed Clockwerk's left eye Sly: You murderer! I cannot let you! Clockwerk: All right! All right! I'm going to kill your friends. Sly: Louder! Clockwerk: I'm gonna kill your friends! All: (Gasp) They are fighting them Ace: Sly! Go after Clockwerk! They are fighting them, and then Bentley and Murrey are in trouble Both: Help us! They are fighting the Robot's and they did it Bentley: Thanks. Ace: Where's Sly? Carmelita: He went over there. They ran off to find him, and he gonna defeat Clockwerk Daffy: Sly! He's gonna help him, but Ace stop him Ace: This is his fight. And then he defeated him Sly: I finally did it! Sylvester: That was just a sneak preview! Because this ain't over- not by a long shot! They saw Clockwerk come back to life Sylvester: Anger and jealousy turned the Mechanical Bird into a Heartless! And, the world gonna be turned into darkness again... but this time, as the Bird of Darkness! Sly: That's what you think! They are fighting Clockwerk and they defeated him Hours Later Sly got the Pages back and the the Thieves Raccoonus is Glowing, Ace put his sword down and it created a Loonatic Symbol, the Book is Glowing and it create a Symbol, Ace aim his sword and he got it Bentley: Strange. What's with the light? Ace: We have to say Good-bye for a little while. Murray: I'll tell Sly. Wile: He's probably busy. Just tell him we'll be back soon. Bentley: Oh, yeah. He's want to have a moment now. He's gonna be so busy finding some rare artifacts at the Museum. Ace: Well, you always have some Adventures with him, right? Murrey: Guess he will. Bentley: What do you mean, "Guess he will"!? What if he forgets us that we are friends to him? One look at you, and you're a fat hippo. Wile: He's not Fat, okay, Bentley. Murray: Same thing. And I'm not gonna stay here from this place again! He ran away Bentley: Don't worry, he'll forget it this place. They left Ace: You can never forget your true friends.